Hidden Feelings? You are MINE!
by anime-obbsession
Summary: LEMON   Sesshoumaru & Kagome have been traveling together for about 10 months now, as Rins caretaker an shippo as her friends.. Kagome was still colleting the Jewel shard.. But after so long together are they finaly getting any feelings for each other
1. What is this? Chapter 1

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: M**

**word count: 674**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Sesshomaru Or Any Of The Characters, But The Story Line Is All My Own

**Summary:** Sesshomaru & Kagome Have Been Traveling Together For About 10 Months Now, As Rins Caretaker An Shippo As Her Friends.. Kagome Was Still Collecting The Jewel Shard.. But After So Long Together Are They Finally Getting Any Feelings For Each Other..

****

~flash Back~

Inuyasha Was Screaming At Me. I Tied The Crow Demons Foot To My Arrow And Released. My Arrow Flew Up An Hit The Shikon Jewel, That The Demon Has Swallowed Making It Shatter Into Many Shards.

****

~present Day In Feudal Era~

Kagome:

I Sank Down Into The Hot-spring Letting Out A Deep Sigh, Trying To Clear My Head. My Eyes Pop Open As I Hear Something Moving About. A Demon Was Coming Closer, "Ahhhhhhh!" Screaming As Loud As I Could, As The Water Demon Decided To Attack. Trying To Get Away, I Realized That It Was Worthless. I Was Stuck. The Demon Spoke In A Dark Tone That Sent Chills Up My Spine " Give Me The Shards An I Shall Make Sure You Don't Suffer To Bad When I Kill You." I Started To Panic When I Realized That I Could No Longer Breath. Something Splatters On My Face Bringing Me Back To Reality When I Realized It Was Blood, I Sharply In-hailed A Deep Breath. When I Looked Up I Saw Sesshomaru Was Staring Right At Me With A Worried Look In His Eyes.** 'He Saved Me.' **I Jumped Up Exposing My Naked Chest I Hugged The Demon Lord With Out Thinking. **'He Don't Have Any Of His Armor On, Just His Under Shirt... Omg It's So Soft!'**

**Sesshoumaru: **I could feel her heat an mostly her breast threw my shirt. _**'Man she is beatiful, how could my Hanyou brother have been so stupid to let her go.'**_ Broken from mt thought by the miko's yelp of embarrassment, She quickely pulled away and sunk back down into the hot-spring. I turned my back to the blushing miko asking " Are you hurt? Do you wish for me to stay as you finish up?" I jumped into a tree with out her answer, back still to the young miko I sniffed the air checking for any more demons, All i could take in was the sweet sent of _my_ miko. **_'when did she become MINE..'_ **

**Me-aka-spike:**

I Could Feel Her Heat An Mostly Her Breast Threw My Shirt. **'Man She Is Beautiful, How Could My Hanyou Brother Have Been So Stupid To Let Her Go.'** Broken From Mt Thought By The Miko's Yelp Of Embarrassment, She Quicken Pulled Away And Sunk Back Down Into The Hot-spring. I Turned My Back To The Blushing Miko Asking " Are You Hurt? Do You Wish For Me To Stay As You Finish Up?" I Jumped Into A Tree With Out Her Answer, Back Still To The Young Miko I Sniffed The Air Checking For Any More Demons, All I Could Take In Was The Sweet Sent Of My Miko.** 'When Did She Become Mine..'** Kagome Washed An Quicken Dressed Her Self In Her Tattered Uniform. She Walked Out Into The Opening And Heard A Light ***thud*, **Turning Around To See Sesshomaru Had Started Walking; She Quicken Followed. They Both Stopped At The Small Camp That The Others Were Finishing Packing. They Soon Started Once Again On There Way Back To The Western Lands That Sesshomaru Ruled Over, Were They All Lived Now.. Both Trying To Keep Their Minds Off Of What Happened At The Hot-springs. But Sadly The Had No Success


	2. The kiss Chapter 2

Before I Start With This Chapter I Would Like 2 Thank The People That Liked My Story. An I Am Working Hard On The Next Chapter.. If Anything Is Misspelled Or Wrong Plz Tell Me An I Will Do My Best 2 Fix It As Soon As I Can.. Sesshomarus Inner Demon Will Be Written Like This **_' Bold & Italic '_**

**Reviewers**

**Kouga's Older Woman-** I Hope U Will Enjoy This Chapter More Than The First

**Derangedpixie- **If U Read This Chapter I Just Want U 2 Know That I Made Lil Mistakes On Some Research So I'm Sorry If U See Me As A Disgrace I Hope Maybe This Chapter Will Give U A Better Opinion On Me.

**Loveinthebattlefield-** Hope You Enjoy

The More Review I Get The Faster I Will Work An Write.. Flame If You Want That Just Makes Me Want The Next Chapter 2 Be Even Better Just 2 Prove You Wrong..

But Enough Of Me Lets Get 2 The Chapter..

**A Few Days Latter..**

**Kagome: **I Put A Few More Chunks Of Wood On The Fire As I Looks At Rin An Shippo Sound Asleep. I Could Feel My Face Heat Up As I Was Lost In My Thoughts '** Do I Have Feelings For Sesshomaru?'** " No It Can't Be." I Looked At The Ground Then Up At The Sky. I Was Laying There For What Seemed For Half An Hour, With My Eyes Closed. I Finally Sit Up Opening My Eyes I Whispered "help Me" Mostly To My Self

**Me-aka-spike:** Sesshomaru Was Walking Back To The Camp When He Froze 'help Me' He Quickened His Pace To The Camp. When He Got There He Walked Up To A Still Blushing Miko, He Stared At Her.

**Sesshomaru: **"whats Wrong Miko?" She Looked Up At Me As Her Face Redden Even More. " Umm N-n-nothing Sesshomaru-sama." A Bit Confused I Watched The Miko A Little Longer Then Turned Around. "miko, Come Take A Walk With Me, I Wish To Talk Alone." I Started Into The Forest With The Miko Not Far Behind Me, After A Wile Of Walking I Stopped, *** Thud* **I Turned Around As The Miko Feel Onto The Ground. " Umm S-sorry" A Small Blush Grassed Her Cheeks "hnn.." Reaching Out A Hand To Help The Still Sitting Miko.**_ ' What Is This Feeling, Why Do We Want To Pull Her Near.. To Touch Her.. Why Dose Our Heart Throb When We Are Near To Her.' _**I Calmed My Thoughts Down And Looked Back At Her " Miko How Long Have We Traveled Together, 10 Months Now Am I Correct?" She Looked Down At The Ground " Y-y-yes S-sesshomaru-sama" I Could Smell Her Embarrassment All In The Air.**_' Touch Her' _**With Out Thinking My Hand Slowly Reached Out An Grabbed Then Young Mikos Chin

**Kagome:** I Could Feel His Hand On My Chin, I Looked Up An Saw The Demon Lord Leaning His Face Closer To Mine '** Omg Whats Going On, Sesshomaru Don't Like Mortals; But Why Dose It Look Like He Is Gonna Kiss Me? Omg I Hope I Don't Freak Out'** I Mentally Prepared My Self For The Kiss. _My First Kiss_. I Closed My Eyes Right Before His Lips Met Mine. Still Kind Shocked I Let Out A Small Moan From My Throat. I Could Here Sesshomaru Let Out A Growl As He Pulled Me Deeper Into The Kiss, Our Mouths Moving With One Another Fighting For Control. He Won. My Arms Snaked Up Around His Neck When He Pushed Me Against A Tree. I Let Out Small Whimpers As He Kissed Down My Jaw Line To My Neck. I Didn't Want This To End.

**i kno this is short but i am working on making them longer.. im just dont realy have the time with school an junk.. but i am already working on the next chapter**


	3. Memory Chapter 3

Sorry For The Small Chapters I Really Am Trying 2 Make Them Longer.. But They Don't Look This Short On Paper..

I Already Got Part Of My 4rd Chapter Done I Will Be Done With It.. Then Fix It Up Type It The Post It On Here..

I Would Again Like 2 Thank Every One Who Made This One Of Their Favs.. **Nadinejoy, Sapphiremoon91, **&** Shadow Zombie.. **

&& I Would Like 2 Thank Every One Who Has Reviewed.. It Means Allot.. Thanks Every Body..

In this chapter Kagome Closthes Are Torn, keep that in mind.. Now On With The Chapter

**Me-aka-spike:**Kagome And Sesshomaru Walked Back To The Camp To See That Every One Was Still Asleep. Sesshomaru Walked Up Behind Kagome An Wrapped His Arms Around Her Waist. " Good Night Ka-go-me"

**Kagome:**Chills Ran Down My Back As He Said My Name. I Was Walking To My Spot To Sleep, When I Felt A Pull On My Arm. I Turned Around To Look At Sesshomaru He Was Looking At Me Then I Began To Speak " Why Um" I Swallowed " Why Did You Kiss Me In The Forest?" He Leaned Close To My Ear, I Could Feel His Breath On My Neck As More Chills Was Sent Down My Spine. " As A Thank You For Being Rins Caretaker And Mostly Because I Wanted To." I Could Feel My Face Heat Up I Was So Nerves I Didn't Know What To Say Back. '** Did He Just Say He Wanted To,,? Dose That Mean' **Sesshomaru Pulled On My Arm Once More I Just Nodded An Followed Him To His Spot Under A Tree. He Sat Down, Leaning His Back Onto The Tree As I Sat Beside Of Him.** ' Say Something.' **I Was About ToSay Something When Sesshomaru Pulled Me Into His Embrace. I Was Stiff For A Few Seconds, Then Relaxed When He Secured His Arms Around Me. I Was Now On The Demon Lords Lap As I Let Out A Yawn.. I Layed My Head On His Chest As I Started To Drift Into Sleep

**Sesshomaru:**As I Looked Down At The Now Sleeping Miko, I Noticed That One Of The Rips In Her Shirt Was On The Top Part That Let Me See Her Breast. '** I Still Remember How You Became Apart Of This Lil Pack' ***sigh* **' It Was For Rin, She needed Someone To Take Good Care Of Her'**

**~ Flash Back ~**

She Was Laying There By The Bone Eaters Well, Cheeks Stained With Tears And Mud. She Was Hugging Onto Her Backpack, Her Breathing Was Shallow. I Made My Way Over There And Placed My Hand On Her Neck Trying To Find Her Pulse. She Jumped As Soon As I Made Contacted With Her Skin. She Had A Worried Look In Her Eyes " Its Alright I'm Not Here To Harm You Miko." " W-w-what Do You Want?" She Asked, I Leaned My Face Closer Causing Her To Blush " I Want To Ask You A Favor Miko."

**~ End Of Flash Back~**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I Would Like To Let All Of My Readers That I Am Still Working On Chapter4 & I Wall Make Sure It Is Longer Than The Other Ones.. Okay But Its Been Really Hard..

1. I Had Writers Block Or What Ever.. I Couldn't Think What I Wanted 2 Happen.

2. I Broke My Arm/wrist & Its Really Puts Me In Alot Of Pain So I Cant Really Think..

3. Its Still Broke But I Have Some Of My Chapter Done...

...

But Here Is What Its Gonna Be About.. It Will Explain Alot..

1. Why Kagome Was Crying At The Well..

2. Why Kagome Ran Off

3. What Happened With Inuyasha.

Well I Hope U All Can Wait Till I Get It Up.. I'm Trying My Very Best So Plz Don't Stop Checking

Maybe I Will Make It Were Inuyasha & Sesshomaru Get Into A Fight Over Kagome

welll =))) i hope u enjoy it when i get it up..

ohh & plz if u want send my ideas on what u think should happen...


End file.
